


The case of the stolen Christmas biscuits

by Melyhk



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Happy Ending, Human Valdemar, Nadia too, One Shot, Other, Portia as well, mention of Volta/Vulgora, the biscuits are vegan, the courtiers are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyhk/pseuds/Melyhk
Summary: Today is a day off for me and everybody at the Palace. The Countess wants us to rest and enjoy ourselves, and I made it my duty to respect her wishes. But I never expected her to summon me and ask me to find who stole some... Christmas biscuits?
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The case of the stolen Christmas biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a little Christmas gift (a bit late, sorry!) for you all. It's a one-shot staring our favourite quaestor. For those who are waiting for the update of my main fic, I am sorry for the delay! It will be updated soon.
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and healthy, and that you feel loved. And if you feel lonely in these difficult times, please know that I am here (feel free to come say hi). More importantly, Valdemar is here for you! Thank you for reading, I hope you'll enjoy it! <3

The snow started falling a few days ago, never stopping since then. It is something quite rare for Vesuvia to see the snow - but it is always most appreciated. When walking around the city, one can hear carols or children’s laughter. They usually go out to play until they can’t feel their nose and fingers anymore, after which they gather around the fireplace to enjoy a hot chocolate and home-made biscuits. For those cookies, the older ones make sure to buy the right ingredients at the Great Market which, at this period of the year, smells like cinnamon and maple. And the bakers always ask you to try their new recipes. Yes, Vesuvia knows how to embrace winter. And so do I. 

Today is a day off for me and everybody at the Palace. The Countess wants us to rest and enjoy ourselves, and I made it my duty to respect her wishes. So here I am, wrapped in a huge blanket in front of my window. For some reason, I am unable to look away from the marvellous spectacle that is a snowfall. Sipping a cup of tea, I hear quick footsteps getting closer to my room. A few knocks make me break my contemplation. 

“Yes? Come in.” I am a little irritated because it is still pretty early, around eight or so. Well, pretty early for being disturbed on holidays. 

“You can’t believe what just happened!” A panicked Portia appears in front of me. She speaks quickly, “The biscuits! Someone stole them and- the Countess asked me to find you. She wants to see you.” 

“Wait, what biscuits?”

“What do you mean what biscuits? We don’t have the time for that! Follow me!”

And before I can say or do anything, Portia is dragging me to Nadia. As soon as we reach the Countess’ room, Portia disappears instantly, muttering something about the loss of Christmas’ spirit. 

Still wrapped in my blanket, I greet the Countess. She is pacing while frowning in worry and I immediately understand that something important must be happening, otherwise she would have never lost her usual composure.

“Hello dear, thank you for coming so promptly.” She sighs, “I would not have disturbed you on your day off if your presence was not an utmost necessity. As Portia explained to you, someone stole the Palaces’ Christmas biscuits.”

“Hm, I’m sorry but- What biscuits exactly? She was in a hurry and I didn’t catch much of the problem.” I don’t understand why my presence was necessary either. “What do you want me to do?” 

She stops walking and takes a deep breath to calm down, “I need your help to find the culprit who had the audacity to steal those sweets. The kitchens were asked to bake Christmas biscuits for the Palace’s staff and as you can imagine, the amount was quite substantial. I do not wish for the bakers to replace them since they have other duties. The perpetrator shall give them back or prepare them anew as a punishment.” 

“But… are you sure I am the most qualified for this mission? I know nothing about investigation.”

“On the contrary, my dear. I think you are quite a fine investigator, besides it is also one of the reasons which explains your presence at my side, is it not?” the Countess smirks. “I know I can trust you without blinking. “

Flattered, I start thinking, “I will do as you wish, Nadia. But where should I start? Do you have any suspects?”

“Unfortunately, I do not.” She seems to think for a second, “as soon as Portia told me what happened, I made sure nobody left the Palace.”

“How can we be sure the robber didn’t leave before your orders?”

“The guards are certain nobody entered or left the domain.”

I nod, “and the gates’ surveillance is excellent.”

She smiles, “you must have found the same conclusion as I did a few minutes ago…”

“...they are still here!” I keep going, “and we know them.” 

“Exactly. Forgive me I cannot help you with the investigation, my duty is calling me.” She looks at the snow falling and specifies, as if she heard my process of thoughts, “a meeting with the courtiers.”

She looks at me, “I fear countesses do not know holidays.” She approaches me slowly, a malicious sparkle in her gaze, “and it seems apprentices do not either.” 

I chuckle, “it is my duty and pleasure.”

She nods as if she knew it was the truth, “Thank you for relieving me from this matter. Let me know if you need something. You will find me in the salon.” 

I understand I am dismissed and nod to her, thinking about whom I am going to begin my investigation with. Perhaps the Palace’s cooks, so I can know every single detail about the disparition? Yes, it should be a nice start. 

After a few interviews, I start reviewing everything I learnt and wrote: around five hundred Christmas cookies (the first half is vanilla-flavoured and the other one cinnamon-flavoured) were baked early in the morning, the baking process started at 06:30AM and ended at 08:15AM. Four people worked on the preparation; everybody stayed together - Portia was coming by from time to time - and took a 15 minutes long pause at 8:15AM, after they took the biscuits out of the ovens and put them in a Christmas bag (decorated with elves and candy canes). Portia tried a cookie - it was excellent - and she accompanied them to the coffee room for a pause. They all went back there, Portia included, so she could bring one to Nadia. When they arrived, the precious cookies were gone. Everybody was shocked, and a baker urged Portia - who couldn't believe her eyes - to inform the Countess. At 8:40AM, Portia came to me after Nadia’s orders. The only time where the cookies were alone is from 8:15 to 8:30. Either the four cooks - and Portia - are all guilty and covering for each other, which is unlikely, or someone (or some people?) came by and stole everything by themselves. 

I look at my hot cup of tea, and take a cautious sip of it so I don’t burn myself. I sigh in contempt: oolong is truly divine. Now, about the case... The next question is: who had access to the kitchens? Everybody of course, since the Palace’s people come here to cook for themselves. But who knew about the Christmas cookies? And who was awake at eight on a day off? For the first question, I personally have no clue - I should ask Nadia personally. As for the second question, only a few people were working today: the cooks, of course. Well, only those four for today. But also Portia, the guards, and the courtiers. If I eliminate Portia, there are only the guards and the courtiers left. The guards rarely come inside of the Palace, and they always work by three. Meanwhile, the courtiers have free access to the Palace, since they have to be inside of it... Some of them even live here. Wait a second, why didn’t I think about Volta? The procurator is literally gluttony embodied! 

Remembering Nadia’s word, I head to the salon. I will have to disturb the meeting, talk to the Countess about my discoveries and question the courtiers. 

Already in front of the door, I try to think about how to explain that without making it awkward- I am going to distract them from their work after all. Unable to find a solution after a little while, I knock. 

There is only silence for a few seconds.

“You may come in,” Nadia says. 

Six pairs of eyes look at me. Volta is eating a piece of cake with a content expression on her face, Valerius and Vlastomil are looking at me with a disdainful sparkle in their eyes, Valdemar is scrutinising me as if they were opening my head and observing my brain, and Vulgora seems amused.

And there is Nadia, who gets up with a large smile, “Oh, I am glad to see you.” She speaks lower, “How is our private matter evolving?” 

“Quite well, I think! May I have a word with you?” 

“Yes, of course. Let us talk outside of the room.”

She explains to the courtiers, “Excuse me for a minute.” She pauses. “Feel free to take more tea and cake,” is it necessary to say she is looking at Volta? Her face suddenly brightens and someone sneers- these courtiers are real kids. 

The door closed, Nadia inquiries, “Did you learn interesting facts?” 

“I did, but I will explain everything to you when the mystery is solved! It’s a bit too blurry for now... I actually have a question, and a request.” 

“Is that all?” she smiles, amused. 

Taken aback, I fail to find my words. 

“I am teasing you, I am all ears.” She is still smiling. 

“Oh, uhm… Who knew about the biscuits?” I am sure eloquent.

“Except for the cooks and Portia, no one knew. I made sure it was kept secret so I could surprise my people.”

“So it is someone who was awake and went to the kitchens by themselves.”

She nods, following my thinking process. Her face is always gorgeous when she is focused - something that I am apparently not, what was I saying already? Ah, the potential suspects. 

“The guards could be responsible, but Portia or another guard would have seen them. There are no attendants today, and no guests either. The only ones who could have done it is…”

“...one of the courtiers.” She concludes.

“Yes. I was thinking about procurator Volta for obvious reasons but... I need to question all of them, I don’t want to jump to conclusions.”

“Of course not.” She starts opening the door, “I will postpone this meeting so you can find the culprit and enjoy the rest of your day off.”

Following her, I observe the courtiers’ reactions when she dismisses them. They are all quite impassive, so they are difficult to read. 

“Question me first, I have other matters to attend to. I want to be done with it.” Valerius explains. Vlastomil continues, “so do I! My worms need to be fed soon or they will DIE of STARVATION because of YOU!” 

My only thought is: what the hell. I kind of expected this from the praetor but I still can’t understand his passion for worms.

Vulgora is about to talk as well and I decide to stop them- “Ehm, I...” Looking at Nadia’s exasperated face, I understand she doesn’t want to deal with them anymore. Volta is still stuffing her face with cakes and Valdemar- Oh, Valdemar is tipping their fingers together. They are observing me through their long eyelashes, blinking very slowly.

“Allow me to suggest something…”, they allow themselves and continue, “perhaps can you question each of us in alphabetical order...”

“Huh! You would be the first one,” sneers Vulgora.

“...according to our position at the Palace”, Valdemar finishes.

“What is this madness?” they answer.

“It is only a suggestion,” the quaestor explains.

Nadia intervenes, “It seems it is all set.” She looks at me, “You can question the courtiers in this room if necessary.” She addresses them, “While you are waiting for your turn, you may wander in the Palace, but let the apprentice know where you are beforehand.” 

I decide to write down the order of the interviews so I don’t confuse myself:  
Consul Valerius  
Pontifer Vulgora  
Praetor Vlastomil  
Procurator Volta  
Quaestor Valdemar 

While I am still writing, Volta speaks to me, “I will be in the kitchens! Volta needs something sweet to eat.” 

Vulgora, “I’ll be there as well- Someone has to stop her from eating the whole stock. And I am craving wine.” 

“I guess I will need a glass as well...” Vlastomil says, annoyed.

Valdemar concludes with an eerie smile, “you will find me in the dungeons.”

»»» 

“So, consul Valerius… Where were you this morning, around eight fifteen?”

He is sipping a glass of red wine, looking down at me, “I was on my way to the Palace. At least three people can confirm it,” he says dryly. Of course I will have to check with those people later, but it is good for his folder. While I write their names down, he complains, “I thought it was an urgent matter for the Countess, why would you waste it on me? I don’t even eat cupcakes.”

“It’s Christmas biscuits,” I correct him.

“Right.” He throws a cold look at me. “Is everything clear now?”

I think it’s safe to say he is innocent. And obnoxious.

“Yes, it’s all right.” 

Before I can even thank him for cooperating, I am the only person in the room. 

»»» 

It’s now Vulgora’s turn… I find her easily in the kitchens. She is drinking grog with the two others.

“Can’t we stay here for the questioning?”

“Oh, yes, we can. But maybe the two others should wait on the other side of the room. For privacy reasons.” The so-called others don’t look very enthusiastic at the idea but proceed. 

“Did you hear before today that Nadia planned on gifting us Christmas biscuits?” 

“No, I had no idea. And I didn’t steal them. I was busy.”

“When? And what were you doing?” 

“If I got it right, the cookies were stolen before the meeting? Well, I was in Volta’s quarters- she invited me for breakfast. WHAT? Why are you smiling like that?” 

I explain myself, “I didn’t expect you to have breakfast with her, that’s all. I thought you were used to working out in the morning.”

“Ah, yes!” they chuckle. “Sword practice, always. But you see, Volta wanted me to join her so, I made an exception for Christmas…” 

I nod, “What did you eat?” 

“Coffee, black.” I try not to smile. “And eggs. She had hot chocolate and ate more muffins than I can even count.” Vulgora’s tone is almost soft. 

“And you went to the meeting directly after your breakfast?” 

They smirk, “Exactly, _inspector_. Around nine o’clock.” 

“I see! Thank you, pontifer. That’s all for now. But I will ask you not to talk to Volta before I question her.” 

They sneer, “Sure. No problem.” 

Vulgora leaves. When I look up, Vlastomil is approaching me by himself. He is smiling broadly and it is giving me the creeps- he usually looks at me with disdain and a poker face. What is happening to him?

“Pheww! Venterrean wine, huh? That is quite exquisite.” Now that explains everything.

“Yes, it is pretty good...” I look at him, “So, tell me praetor, where were you this morning before the meeting?” 

“Ha! I was feeding my worms. One of them died a few days ago and the other ones need a lot of attention… they are grieving. It is a terrible loss.” Vlastomil is tearing up. “Yes, terrible,” he continues. 

I try not to react awkwardly, “uhm, sorry for your loss. Really.”

“Thank you…”, he sighs deeply, his voice going down. I almost feel sad for him. 

“When did you come to the Palace? Did someone come with you?”

“I think it was past nine, I arrived a bit late today. My driver had troubles with the horses.”  
I nod and write everything down while he explains, “but you know, I don’t have the heart to eat since the death of my beloved Vlagnagog. I believe you met him once.”

“Oh, yes, I did. And I understand, thank you for your time and… good luck with the mourning?”

“I will need that. My worms are so terribly devastated. It is a tragedy.” 

He leaves the room muttering about his worms and the loss of the brightest of them, the magnificent Vlagnagog. What an odd character.

“Volta? It’s your turn!”

“Ohh already? Volta didn’t see the time going by since she was eating a delicious cake. Am I supposed to tell you what I did or do you have questions?”

Unwilling to influence her with what I heard from Vulgora earlier, I suggest, “You can tell me about your morning.” 

“I woke up early because I invited Vulgora for breakfast. I knew they were usually training at this time of the day but they accepted! Volta was so happy. And, ha! Volta made sure the food was good, she even asked the cooks to prepare eggs on the plate- that’s how Vulgora loves them. You know, I can’t cook properly when I’m nervous.” 

“It’s understandable.” I smile, she is talking quite a lot but what can I do? She is adorable. And when you investigate, every detail matters... I think.

“While waiting for the pontifer, I decorated my room with holly and mistletoe. It was really pretty, almost faeric. Volta was so proud! And even more when Vulgora actually ate breakfast with me.”

“Do you remember what you ate?”

“Of course!” She answers hurriedly. “Vulgora had black coffee and, as I told you, eggs. Hot chocolate with a few muffins for me,”she says enthusiastically. I chuckle when she says ‘a few’, since Vulgora explained she ate an enormous amount of them. 

“It sounds like quite a feast. And what did you do after?”

“After breakfast, Vulgora and I, we… I mean, under the mistletoe, we exchanged a peck. Volta still can’t believe it.”

Half-surprised by the revelation - because I can’t picture Vulgora doing such a trivial thing- I simply smile at her.

“And after that? When did you meet the Countess?”

“Oh! We went there after that but, I don’t know when it was. I was a bit distracted. But Valdemar and Valerius were already in the salon with Nadia. They always have a harsh word for Volta, those two. But Vulgora always teases them back,” She smiles.

I nod, “and did you know about the Christmas biscuits? That Nadia wanted to give them to us?”

“No, I had no clue! And the bakers didn’t tell me anything when they brought me what I ordered for breakfast. You understand, otherwise I would have asked for some of them. But maybe it’s also why the Countess kept it a secret from me… Volta has difficulty when it comes to stopping eating delicious food.” She looks a bit down.

“But the Countess wanted to surprise everyone, not only you! So you don’t have to feel guilty about that.” 

She gives me a bright smile, and before I realise it, she is hugging me. “You are so kind to Volta.” 

I hug her back, “Yes, of course. Thank you for answering my questions.” 

“Anytime. Do you know where Vulgora is?”

“No idea!” 

“Maybe they went back to their room…” And that’s how Volta leaves the kitchens.

So it wasn’t her… The only suspect left is Valdemar, and I don’t really think they are a plausible suspect. I mean, do they even eat? I can’t picture them stealing five hundred of Christmas biscuits - or even eating one- it seems so out of character. But at the same time, they are the one who suggested that I question everyone according to the alphabetical order of their profession. What if- What if they did that so they could buy time and hide the biscuits? 

Following my hunch, I head to the dungeons, running. The place looks a bit less gloomy than it used to since Nadia's orders: it has no more cages, nor dissection and vivisection tables. Instead, there is the quaestor- they seem to be working at their desk, I can even hear them writing. Valdemar is unable to see me as they are facing the wall but I am sure they hear my erratic breathing. 

I don’t know if I should say something or approach them. 

Valdemar gets ahead of me and asks, “You are here to question me, yes?” 

They are still writing, “You may start, apprentice.” 

I take a step forward, “But… Am I not disturbing your work?” I frown, “Are you really working on holidays?”

They turn around, still seated on their stool. Their red eyes are scrutinising me. 

“Oh, dear one!” They join their fingers together, closing their eyes. “Alas, the pursuit of knowledge cannot know any kind of interruption.”

The quaestor raises an eyebrow, “I am sure you can understand that. But do ask your questions, young one.” 

Perplexed by the sight of their mischievous smile, I look around and observe the surroundings. What a dark and gloomy place to stay all day. 

“Do you sleep here as well?” Without realising it, I let out this question aloud.

They tilt their head, “As a matter of fact, I do. My personal quarters are in the back of the dungeons.”

“Hmmm, I see. And you are the only one who comes here, is that right?”

Their hand delicately gestures the space between us, and they say huskily, “but it seems you joined me…” 

Are they making fun of me? I try to stay as impassive as possible, letting them continue. 

They stand up, “I must admit it is quite exceptional, for no one but me comes to the dungeons.” 

So nobody could confirm their presence here, hmm.

“What were you doing before the meeting with the Countess and the courtiers?”

“If my memory doesn’t fail me,” they smirk at their own sarcasm, totally aware of the precision of their memory, “I was working here. When I started working yesterday, I did not see the time flying by and dawn surprised me- I must admit that the object of my study was fascinating, that is why.” They are walking towards me while speaking, ending up an arm away from me.

“What were you studying? And did you go straight to the meeting afterwards?”

“Snake venom,” they sigh in content. “I shall introduce you to this topic, if you would like.” 

Wondering if I would actually enjoy such a lecture, I simply nod. “And-”

“And I went directly to the meeting, yes. No stops.”

“Didn’t you grab something to eat?” 

They tilt their head, “I did not.” 

“But are you feeling alright?” I ask, a bit worried.

“Absolutely. Your concern is almost endearing.” They are smiling strangely again. 

Averting my eyes, I stare at one of the tables next to me, “No one can confirm your alibi, is that right?” 

They look at me from their full height- it is a bit intimidating. They are really tall. After remaining silent for a few seconds, they tip their lips together, “Yes, indeed.”

I frown: they are the only one who has no witnesses whatsoever. It doesn’t mean they are guilty, of course, but it is nonetheless a weakness in their folder. And the only one in my investigation. “Do you mind if I take a look? I just want to see the surroundings. And I may need to see your bedroom.”

“Do as you please,” they designate the room with a gloved hand. 

“Thank you. You can come with me if you want.”

They don’t answer, but follow me silently. There is not much to observe, only large amounts of books, parchments and all kinds of works; a few wooden chests here and there, and the tables are all covered in medical tools and herbs. Everything is perfectly organised. After that, Valdemar allows me to visit their bedroom: it is even tidier than the dungeons. I thought it would have been a bit impersonal, but the numerous books, alchemy tools and the antique earth globe make the room very intimate. I almost feel embarrassed I disturbed their privacy- but what can I say? I wanted to see how it was in there. It may be important for the investigation.

On the way back to the dungeons, an odd detail captures my attention. Against the leg of one of the tables is placed a large red and green potato bag. It actually has elves and candy canes on it- wait, it is the bag! Valdemar did steal the cookies! And they are staying silent right behind me. Totally surprised by the discovery, I am about to turn around and ask them explanations when they do something unexpected, to say the least. 

Encircling my body with their arms, they press their jaw against mine- pushing me softly against the table. They speak in a low voice right in my ear, “You must understand I have a sweet tooth… Alas, since the loss of my contract with the devil, I am experiencing hunger anew.” This whole situation is slightly terrifying - they seem to be aware of it, even enjoying it - and at the same time I can’t help but blush at the intimacy they are demonstrating. They bend their head over my shoulder, looking at me, “Kindly bear with me and allow me to keep them.”

Turning around despite the embrace - I wonder if they did that to keep me from going to Nadia - I hesitate. They must have eaten some of the biscuits, so the count is not going to be exact. What if they had the rest, and baked them once more as Nadia wanted? 

Their eyes are analysing my reactions, and I bit my lip out of awkwardness. “I think you can keep them.” Their gaze is stuck on my lips, “but there is one condition.” 

They tilt their head, unconsciously tightening their grasp around me, “Do tell me.” 

“You must bake new Christmas biscuits. The Countess thought it was an appropriate punishment.”

“Would you report me to her?” Their gaze darkens, as if they were trying to scare me. Since their expression is otherwise pretty blank, I wonder if they are being truly serious.

“Is it a threat?” 

“Perhaps.” A light smirk appears. 

“You are obnoxious,” I say seriously. “And corrupt.”

“Corrupt?” They frown.

“By Christmas biscuits!” I state the obvious, laughing. “You are worse than procurator Volta!” 

They shake their head in disbelief, and I tease them. 

“Don’t pretend you are not, since you are the one who stole the infamous cookies.”

“I plead guilty to that heinous crime,” says their husky voice.

Their penetrating gaze is deadly serious- and only then that I realise they are still holding me, and that I did hold them back. When did it happen?

“Is hunger the only thing you started feeling again after you and the devil parted away?”  
Yes, I just said ‘parted away’ instead of ‘were parted away by me and my magic’, but it seemed a bit less clumsy.

They frown, “I am not sure I understand.”

Humming, I decide to change the subject, “We should go to Nadia and explain the situation to her. Don’t worry, she will be clement.” 

“I do not experience any sort of worry, apprentice.” 

I don’t even doubt them. Should I tell them it’s a way of speaking? Considering their actual sarcastic face, I decide that it is not the best idea.

»»» 

“And now, you add the milk,” I read the instructions the cooks left me.

Valdemar is serving their sentence under my surveillance. The Countess didn’t have to ask me, since I volunteered to help the quaestor. I am not sure they know how to cook, hence the cookie theft. They are looking a bit different since they are now wearing an apron - patterned with reindeers - on top of their physician outfit.

“You have to work the dough with your hands.” They are about to do it with their gloves, “with your bare hands will be more appropriate!” I don’t want to imagine what those have handled. 

“Be informed that I sterilise them daily,” they defend themselves, as if they read through my mind.

I shake my head, “I’m not surprised. But it’s still better without them.”

They sigh in disbelief and take them out reluctantly.  
After a few seconds, they tilt their head, “it seems to be sticking to my hands.” 

“Oh, I’ll just add a bit more flour! Rub your hands before.” They proceed doubtfully, confirming my theory - they never baked anything - and I cover their palms with flour. 

I start laughing when I realise it doesn’t help them at all, “how much oats milk did you add? You are drowning in the dough.” 

“That is not amusing,” they throw me a dark gaze. 

“It actually is.” 

“Quit mocking me and assist me.” 

“Quit ordering me around. Or ask nicely,” I tease them. 

“Would you please have the kindness to come to my aid?” They comment sarcastically.

“Ha, I guess it’s the best I can get from you.” 

I pour more flour in the dough and on their hands. “Should I help you knead it as well?” 

“Am I appearing so helpless?”

I smile, “Pretty much, I must admit.” I take a bit of dough on my finger, spreading it on their nose. “Now you look genuinely miserable. And silly.” 

They frown, imitating my childish behaviour and spreading dough on my cheek, “you are the silly one.” 

“But you’re older. So I win!”

“Yet you are the one who is supposed to make sure I serve my sentence properly. I definitely win,” they grin all proud of their conclusion.

“I’ll let it go this time,” I sigh exaggeratedly. 

“Now, give me a hand.”

“I can give you two,” being around them is affecting my sense of humour. 

They shake their head, “Would you stop that?” 

“You actually like it. I can see you suppressing a smirk. You’re not doing a great job at it, you know?” 

They start laughing gently, making me chuckle- and before I realise it, I am helping them with the dough, chatting lightly.

»»» 

“You may pretend it is fine but did she have to make us deliver all those cookies? We bargained to bake them, nothing more than that.” I am following the quaestor to the dungeons - they invited me to go there and eat some biscuits. Valdemar is even carrying a teapot, and I, a fresh load of biscuits.

“Since you stole them in the first place I think you can’t really complain about that. And the Countess even gifted you some cookies.” I show them the little bag between my hands to emphasize my words.

“Yes, yes…” They stay silent for a minute or so. “It was considerate of you to help me with that.”

Is it how they say thank you? “No problem. It was actually fun.” 

They nod, “Put yourself at ease. I will light a fire.”

It is more than necessary, “That would be nice. It’s literally freezing in there.” I can hear the snow falling outside, “is there going to be a snowstorm?”

Focusing on the fireplace, they answer absent-mindedly, “yes, perhaps.” 

Biting into a biscuit, I walk around the several tables and observe the plants lying on top of them. I have no clue what most of them are. Nevertheless, one of the plants grabs my attention- mistletoe. This one is wrapped in a red ribbon. 

“Quaestor? Why do you-”

A husky voice whispers into my ear, “procurator Volta insisted for so long…” Valdemar’s arms are imprisoning me again - one of their gloved hands on the table, and the other one on the mistletoe, “There was no other way to make her cease her babbles than to accept her gift.” 

“You’re not very nice to her,” I turn around. “Nor to me, actually.”

Their gaze darkens, “Am I not?” Their canines are now resting on their lower lip, forming an eerie smile. It is actually not that uncanny but rather mischievous. Looking up to observe their eyes, I notice they raised their arm so the mistletoe can be above us. 

Slowly leaning towards my agape lips, Valdemar purrs, “Then allow me to apologise properly.”

They didn’t need to ask twice, and that is how the case of the stolen Christmas biscuits concluded. Yes, Vesuvia has always known how to embrace winter.

**Author's Note:**

> (let me know what you thought of it and thank you again for reading <3 Merry Christmas and stay safe!)


End file.
